narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakura Patchwork
Sakura Patchwork (Pachiwaku Sakura) is the leader of The Watchers. "Sakura" is a common Japanese name. It is the Japanese name for the sakura tree and it's blossoms, often called "cherry blossoms" by English speakers. Background Due to the traditional memory wiping, Sakura does not remember her life before becoming a Watcher. Personality Sakura is known for being very serious. She demands no foolish behavior from the Watchers she commands, and is quick to dish out punishments. However, she is not a sadist, but rather obsessed with rules. This obsession with rules is quite contradictory, as she is eager to break the Watcher code of only observing. She hates the violence spread across the world, and yearns to put a stop to it all and bring peace. Appearance So far, all that has been revealed of Sakura are her hands, both made of two different colors of cloth. Clothing Aside from the brown cloak uniform of The Watchers, Sakura wears white split-toe tabi socks and straw sandals. Her sword is sheathed at her hip. She always wears a tattered red cape with a gold clasp. The significance of this cape is unknown. Abilities Sakura is blind, and thus relies on her senses of hearing, smell, touch, and taste to locate her enemies. In fact, the faster the opponent moves, the easier it is for her to find them. When a person moves fast, they make more noise, and the air shifts around them. Sakura can feel the movement of the air around her, letting her know where her opponent is and sometimes even where they will be next. Aside from her senses, Sakura also has a rat named Nezumi that seems to have powers of it's own. The rat is capable of sensing things, though the extent of this sense is not fully explained. Sakura seems to be able to understand what Nezumi says. Sakura is a very excellent swordsman, able to use Tenrai-sange, her blade, for a variety of attacks. In addition, Sakura's stuffed doll body has powers of it's own. Being made of cloth and stuffing, any blunt-based impact damage done to her is cushioned. Any cuts can simply be healed by sowing up the cut by manipulating the wires that hold her together. If any part of her body is burned, she need only use her wires to collect more cloth to mend herself, and can easily use natural things in the environment such as grass to use as stuffing. In the event that her entire body is reduced to a pile of stuffing, Sakura becomes even more dangerous, as her wires are capable of moving about on their own even if they do not have a body of cloth and stuffing to hold together. These wires can easily ensnare the opponent for Sakura's Execution by Wires, her preferred method of eliminating an opponent she has deemed a powerful fighter. In addition, Sakura can manipulate kinetic energy, allowing her to use her sword to summon concussive explosions by collecting the energy in the room, such as with Exploding Implosion. In addition, she can create projectiles by charging her blade with kinetic energy and slashing at the air, sending a wave of kinetic energy to strike her opponent, which is powerful enough to slice through stone. She can also create a barrier of kinetic energy to block projectile and energy-based attacks, though it is useless on physical attacks. And finally, Sakura can manipulate kinetic energy to push, pull, and lift things, somewhat like telekinesis, but not as powerful. She can even gather kinetic energy and charge it into her own body, increasing the speed and power of focused areas of her body for more complex sword moves. Jutsu * Armor Breaker * Barrier Breaker * Crescent Scythe Slash * Dance of the Thirteen Blades * Execution by Wires * Exploding Implosion * Kinetic Barrier * Kinetic Force * Multi-Image * Nimble Slash * One Thousand Cuts * Patchwork Doll Body Animation * Typhoon's Edge * Vengeful Slice Quotes * "Silence!" * "I demand retribution!" * "I warn you. The moment even an inch of my sword's blade is unveiled from its scabbard, you have no hope of surviving to see tomorrow's dawn." * "Do you hear it? The particles of kinetic energy dance all about, calling out to be of use. But ears remain deaf to their voices. I hear the voices of the kinetic particles. I hear them cry out in vain, when no one else does. Their words pulse through my veins, granting me the power to fulfill their only wish of being useful. The kinetic particles do my bidding, happy just that they may be of use. Do you feel them? Do you feel their pain? Do you feel their sorrow? The sorrow of going unheard, when they can do so much. I shall show you... exactly... what my allies can do." * "The forces of many are weak on their own. But when the weak gather under a commanding leader, their powers combine, and miraculous feats may be achieved!" * "The kinetic energy flows through me! Do you feel it? You shall! One Thousand Cuts!" * "Fools. It is useless to surround me. Typhoons Edge!" * "Tell me. Have you ever fought one who could split into many? Multi-Image!" * "Feel my power! Exploding Implosion!" * "Nothing is out of my reach! Crescent Scythe Slash!" * "What a pathetic excuse for a barrier. Barrier Breaker!" * "No physical defense can withstand my power. Armor Breaker!" * "Very good. You were quite resilient to withstand that attack. Let us see if you can withstand the dance of death. Dance of the Thirteen Blades!" * "First Dance! Thirteenth Protection!" * "Next Dance! Twenty-fourth Outlash! * "Last Dance! Fourty-eighth Barrage!" * "Extra Dance! Finishing Cleave!" External Links Image made with TekTek.Org's Dream Avatar Simulator Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female